Dragonball Titans
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: When an accident in Bulma's lab sends Future Trunks to Jump City along with an evil demon (not Trigon) he will have to defend the Earth along side the Titans. TerraxTrunks A/N: Terra never Betrayed the Titans and is respected as any other team mate.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Teen Titans

Ages are as follows.

Bulma 31

Vegeta 57 (body of 38 year old)

Robin 16

Beast boy 15

Starfire 16

Cyborg 18

Raven 15

Future Trunks (He looks like Bojack movie) 17

Terra 16

On with the story!

**CAPSUL CORP/brief home 7:07pm EST**

The portal was finished and boy was Bulma proud of herself.

"Wow a few weeks of hard work and I successfully created a worm whole generator, I bet trunks will love it" bulma said patting herself on the back metaphorically

It had been 6 weeks since the cell games and with no more android's to fix, bulma had to find something else to work on. Only one downside, bulma had decided to build it out of her lab and in a separate room usually used for extra storage considering their house had almost 35 rooms and they had so much space it's hardly any idea how people don't get lost in that house.

Suddenly the room began to shake and bulma hit the on switch with her foot, it's no big deal it just barely lights up and glows in the middle it's no wonder why she didn't notice the giant metal ring glowing lime green in the middle, the portal must be at feet 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide.

Vegeta dashed in the room blocking an attack from Trunks and countering with a punch to the stomach.

"Could you two cool it and not spare in here I'm working on something" bulma yelled but, to no avail the two fighters' completely ignored her.

Vegeta charged into his Super Saiyan form, and then a yellow energy blast followed and knocked Trunks right through the machine.

Failing to ever actually test the device, the portal began to spit out alerts.

"_Malfunction…malfunction" _smoke emerged from the bottom of the portal causing it to catch on fire.

"Vegeta I hadn't tested it yet, it was supposed to be a way for us to visit Trunks once he left but, he could have ended up anywhere and ughhhhhh are you EVEN LISTENING." Bulma spoke with concern and then frustration.

Vegeta spoke "Why should I be worried, he's technically not OUR son he is a different Vegeta and Bulma's son, but I do care it's just… I'm not very good with the whole fix the portal and save the boy thing, when you need someone to go in the portal and endure a treacherous battle to find him you let me know"

"Ugh you are so- UGHHH" she said looking furious.

"Oh you know I care" Vegeta said smirking and walking off into the next hallway.

**JUMP CITY 7:48pm EST**

The day started out like any other, beast boy waking up at 6am to watch cartoons and the rest gradually waking up due to the noise.

We all had lunch in the tower and things went normally, Starfire took a nap, cyborg added seismic blaster's to the t-car, beast boy trained with Robin while raven meditated.

When suddenly, breaking raven's concentration, in the middle of the ocean a portal opened spitting out an enormous demon (not trigon) and Trunks.

Raven shrugged it off and went back to meditating.

Meanwhile in the Atlantic Ocean

The demon had red wings and red skin and four arms.

He had a strip down his back, and sharp teeth, it had to be at least 12 feet tall.

The demon almost immediately attacked by breathing fire right at Trunks.

Trunks dodged it and engaged the demon; Trunks threw a barrage of punches to the face sending it flying.

The demon bounced back and shot darts out of its finger's.

The darts cut Trunks' shirt and pants.

Trunks got angry and went Super Saiyan.

He blasted the demon in the stomach and made a huge whole in the middle; the demon smiled and puffed air into his stomach filling the whole.

The demon said "you have no chance at beating me, I was barely able to latch on to the signal that sent you here but, I'm never going back and before I take over this world I'm going to send you straight to hell"

Trunks attacked the demon but, he countered with a punch to the face.

The demon continued to beat his face mercilessly.

Trunks backed up and were about to use full power, when the demon formed a huge energy ball in his hands and blasted Trunks into the ocean.

An hour passedand Trunks washed up on the shore of the Titan's island

He had cut's and bruises all over his body, and blood coming from his mouth.

He limped up to the door and knocked quietly.

The alarms sounded "_intruder alert, perimeter breach" _

The titan's opened the door beginning with Terra.

Trunks said "please, please help me" he then collapsed of exestuation and an hour of treading water.

Terra picked him up and ran him to the medical bay.

Robin took his sword which Trunks didn't even bother using during his fight and placed it in the trophy room, the room where they have all there villain tech.

The medical equipment began beeping signifying that he was indeed alive.

Terra looked at him and moved his hair from his face, he didn't look strong or evil, he looked normal but he was obviously in SOME sort of fight.

He has a bit of a black eye, and punching marked on his face.

Not to mention the cut's on his body.

She volunteered to take a full shift keeping an eye on him throughout the night although she slept most of the time.

**The next day, 9:55am**

Trunks awoke surprised to be alive, he reached for his sword and then looked around but, he couldn't find it.

He saw bandages covering his body and thought _'When was the last time I needed these..._' he reached for his waist band and grabbed a small senzu bean that he kept for emergencies, he swallowed and he began to heal.

He looked up and saw a pale skinned girl, with blonde hair starring right at him.

"Is there something I can help you with" she asked innocently

"I don't know where I am, you could tell me that and your name" he asked getting up from the bed removing the medical cords from his body.

"I'm Terra and this is Titan's tower, we are the heroes of jump city"

He looked at her confused "how could you be heroes if you're like 15 years old, well I did defeat both frizea and his father at 14 but, I was a Super Saiyan."

"Well I'm not 15, I'm 16 I kinda look young but, I'm a TEEN titan, we are teen's with the abilities to take on bad guy's and stuff" she explained

He grabbed her hand, and she blushed.

"Where is my sword, I need my sword" he asked sounding a bit desperate

"You'll get your sword when we get some answers like how you got here" Robin asked walking through the door.

Soon the rest of the titan's walked through the door to greet their guest.

"I'm Trunks, ummm I don't know where I came from compared to where I am I mean I have to be somewhere near Orange Star City right"

"Never heard of the place, so how'd you get so beat up?" Beast boy asked

"Well there was this guy, he said he was going to take over the world, so I tried to stop him but, I wasn't strong enough" Trunks said recalling his battle with the demon. He clenched his fist.

"Well thanks for the assist with the info but, leave the hero business to us"

"He was so strong, I was an ascended saiyan and I still couldn't stop him"

"What is a saiyan?" asked Terra as she grabbed his hand calming him down

"An extinct alien race of fighter's that have a lot of power, we were ruled by a tyrant named Frizea until my father and Goku rebelled and Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and liberated us but the only thing you really need to know is that I'm a good guy." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's good enough for me" said Cyborg walking out of the room

"Me too" said Beast boy

"Me three" "me four" said Raven and Terra

Starfire and Robin said nothing as he walked out with trunks following.

'_I don't trust him'_ thought Robin

Terra slowed down so that she could walk along side trunks.

He looked down at her and she looked up.

"So… how do you like jump city so far?" she asked twiddling her thumb embarrassed

"It's nice; you have a really nice personality… I MEAN TEAM… you have a really nice team" Trunks said trying to cover up his failure with words

"How'd you get all better…? I mean you were pretty badly hurt last night and now your healed, was it magic?" she asked rubbing his arm with her un-gloved hand.

His skin tingled at her touch "umm it's a senzu bean, they heal you up pretty fast I only have 1 more so I should save it for later, and yea I think it's magic although the origin was never really explained to me, all I know is that Koran makes them on top of the tower just below earths guardian" he tried to explain the best he could.

"Oh wow that's neat" they hadn't noticed that Terra was still touching his arm

She retracted quickly and said "well I really hope you have a good time tracking down that demon with Robin"

"Oh yea I'm sure that will be cool, but I'd rather hang out with you" he said winking before walking off

She blushed and smiled before walking in the other direction.

'Wow what a first day' trunks thought before walking into the communication room with Robin and Cyborg.

Did you like it, did you hate it. Review and comment and like and all that good stuff.


End file.
